gleefandomcom-20200222-history
ABC
ABC by Jackson 5 is a song that will be featured in Hold On To Sixteen. It is going to be sung by the New Directions for Sectionals. Tina is singing lead, along with Mike , Kurt , and Quinn . Lyrics Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (ND: 'Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear, ('ND: '''All about love) '''Mike: Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina with New Directions A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Tina: (New Directions): Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, let me love you just a little bit (New Directions: Teach, teach, sing it out')' Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (ND: 'show you, show you) How to get an A, ('New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, you and me Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl show me what you can do! Tina and Quinn with New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Kurt: ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: huh!) One, two, three baby, (Kurt: 'ooh-ooh) ABC, baby, ('Mike: 'nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three ('Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about. Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: ' Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out ('Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby.) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby. Tina with New Directions: A B C, is easy it's like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out 'Tina with New Directions: ' Easy as one, two, three. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7